Two Souls, One Love
by waffles4derpy24
Summary: -Christmas Special!- Hazama is lonely and finds another lonely soul, so in order to keep him there with him, he decides to play a game to keep him there. But will the game awaken feelings and maybe find about each other more that intended? A Ragna x Hazama fanfic. No Terumi, sorry also not in BlazBlue timeline or plot. *Some is rewritten*
1. Chapter 1

Christmas Special!  
Hazama x Ragna  
(Not on a BlazBlue story line)

-Chapter one: Introduction

**_Snow..._**

**_So beautiful, yet deadly..._**

Hazama yawns. He had gotten up from a midday nap, he glances out the window. Light, fluffy flakes fly and dance in the air. Everything was so peaceful... and lonely.

He sighs and grabs his hat and coat. Hazama picks up his favorite green scarf and wraps it around his neck. Eggs sounded good to him, he had ran out yesterday. Plus, this was the season that eggnog would be available.

Hazama grins to himself. Maybe, just maybe someone will visit him this year.

He walks out of the house and heads down to the market place.

_

What a surprise, another lonely soul. Yet, he had no idea how to respond. Hazama tilts his head to a uncousious young man. He had covered himself in old tattered blankets. Snow had somewhat covered him as well. Hazama sneaks over and pokes him. Nothing. He seemed to be out cold.

A week away from Christmas day, how sad. Hazama sets down his prized possessions and poked the man once more. A small groan was heard but nothing more happened. Hazama picked at the man's face. He... looked a bit sick. He had to admit, helping people wasn't his thing, but he did have feelings. Hazama began to pick up the man, making sure to remove the fallen snow in the process.

Once the unknown man was in his arms bridal style he realized he had forgotten his precious food in the snow. Annoyance ran through his veins. He did not feel like putting the guy down and repeating the process so he trys to bend down... "Ahg..."

Falling wasn't in the plan either. Hazama stares at the guy that was now laying on top of him, (more in his lap then anything...). Surprisingly he was still sleeping. "..." Hazama picked up his bag of eggs/eggnog and rolled the man on his back. He'll get him later after his eggs are home safely.

And he did just that. Ragna the Bloodedge? Hazama had read the paper when he went to get the guy, but he never suspected to meet a criminal. What a wonderful coincidence. So he decided to try and wake the lump in the snow so it would at least be easier...

"Hey, Rags~ Wakey, wakey~" Hazama said loudly in the conficts ear. "G-go away..." The snow covered mass said. Hazama frowned and sighed. "Guess I have to drag you, don't get mad if your underwear suddenly gets strangely cold and wet... and not in a perverted way either." Hazama grabbed the half-asleep and probably half-frozen-to-death criminal by the arms and began to half-hardheartedly dragged him. To Hazama's surprise he didn't wake up again till he was half way there.

"Uh... Ahhh! Cold, cold, coooooooollld!" The once asleep man now jumped and danced around like his ass was on fire... If that was better than ice... Hazama watched amused. "Now there we go, now you are easier to deal with." Hazama grinned. Ragna glared at the green haired man. "What the hell are you doing dragging me around like a rag doll!?" Hazama tilted his head and pouted, "I'm just trying to help you, please don't be so mean."

"Yeah right! I got snow in my fucking pants!" Ragna said glowering at Hazama. "Well, I did try to wake you, but you sleep like a log..." Hazama said crossing his arms. "Now that you are awake, come on. I got some food waiting at home." Ragna raised a brow at the man in front of him. "Your... taking me to your place?" Hazama giggled, "Rags your not that bright now are you? Why would I drag you half way in the snow in the first place? Just follow me."

Hazama grabbed Ragna by the wrist and lead him a couple more blocks to a nice looking house. It had light green paint with white windows. The door was black with a golden door handle. "What are you rich?" Ragna said in slight awe. Hazama smiled, "No. Just insurance." Hazama unlocked his door and went in almost throwing Ragna inside in the process.

"Stop throwing me around I'm not-" "A rag doll?" Hazama finished it for him. "Geez, Rags, your so predictable." Hazama took off his coat and also tried to take Ragna's. "Hey! What the hell!?" Hazama grinned, "What? Just trying to be polite." Ragna had a moment of thought before handing this strange green man his red coat. Hazama then went into the kitchen and began to boil some eggs. He also warmed up some eggnog and added some cinnamon to it. He walked back to the living room with two cups of eggnog.

"So, Rags, why were you in the snow all by yourself? Don't you have family to visit for christmas?" Ragna eyed the yellow substance in the mug as it was handed to him. "I would if they're weren't dead." Hazama was quiet as he took in the information. "Your whole family is..."

Ragna shook his head, "Well, not my whole family. My sister was kidnapped and my brother is bat shit insane." Hazama nodded as he took a sip of his eggnog. "And why the hell are you calling me Rags?" Hazama grinned, "Oh? Thats easy, when I found you, you looked like a pile of rags. Then other is, well, it fits you." Ragna glared at Hazama, "It... fits me?"

"Well of course! You do look like a pile of rags. You coat is a bit torn and well, your name is Ragna right?" Ragna looked around, "Uh... no, you must-" Hazama opened his eyes for a moment, his yellow eyes staring at Ragna. "Please, don't lie. I hate it when people lie." Ragna was taken aback by this response. "Ok, I'm fucking Ragna. What are you going to do? Get the bounty?" Hazama laughed.

"You seriously think I want money!? No, I don't want money, It would be nice I do admit, but what do I want? I'll just keep that personal." Ragna had a confused look, "What? You... don't want the money? Then what is it you want?" Hazama had a small smile on his face. "I did say that was personal, but I'll give you till Christmas to figure that out." Hazama got up and began to hum as he went back to the kitchen.

Ragna stared at his mug. He took a small sip and smiled. "This is good..." Ragna then realized something. "Hey you didn't tell me your name!" He called from his place on the couch. "My apologies," Ragna saw the man look from his place in the kitchen. "Im Hazama."

Ragna nodded and looked back at his drink. What did this 'Hazama' want from him...?

-End of Chapter-


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter two: Game Time!-

Hazama had thoughts as he began to cook a cake and boil soup for the poor cold Rags. "Hey, Raggy!" Hazama giggled at the new name. "Lets play a game as the food cooks, besides, you are my guest. I should entertain you." Hazama said loudly enough so Ragna could hear.

"Ok, so what do you want to do, Haz?" Hazama was silent. "You gave me a nickname?" He said after a moment. "Sure you keep giving me ones I might as well give you one." Ragna sounded annoyed. Hazama smiled and walked out of the kitchen. "Well, thanks! Anywho, what game you want to play, truth or dare? Eh, a board game perhaps?"

Ragna shrugs. "Truth or dare, but seriously, why do you want to play a game. Aren't you too old to play?" Hazama frowned. "What are you saying? I'm not that old." Ragna rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I choose truth." Hazama smiled once more and plopped himself in a chair. "Ok... hmmm... What have you ever done that was so terrible?" Ragna glared at Hazama.

"What kind of question is that? Fine, I'll entertain you. I have done a terriost act now I'm a crimminal, you happy?" Hazama yawned, "Already knew that, I was hoping for something more interesting. Aw well, my turn. I choose, eh, dare." Ragna had a thoughtful look before he smiled a little. "I dare you to... watch a ghost movie tonight, with the lights out and everything." Ragna grinned like he won a award.

"Thats it? Really?" Hazama said with a smile on his face. Ragna was confused, "Your not scared?" Hazama shook his head, "Ok your turn." Ragna now looked a bit uncomfortable. "Eh, truth." Hazama laughed a little, "Are you afriad of ghosts?" Ragna glared at Hazama, "Ya. You got me. Sure, just... its your turn." Hazama smiled, "Why are you so afriad?" Ragna looked away from Hazama and glared at a random object in the room. "Your overusing your turn."

Hazama shrugged, "I'm not going to tease you because of a stupid fear. Alright, hmm, I choose truth." Hazama opened his eyes slightly. To Ragna, it seemed to be a challenge. "Alright, whats your worst fear?" Hazama frowned, "We are still on this subject? Alright, I'll tell you. I will hate to be drowned in cats. Those filthy, fluffy dumpster diving felines. Not only do I hate cats, but if I was surrounded, it would be fucking scary."

"And you said I had a stupid fear." Hazama shrugged, "Fine, fine. Alright your turn." Ragna stared at Hazama, "Dare." Hazama grinned. "I dare you to watch the begging of that horror movie with me." Ragna's face paled. "What?! Why?!" Hazama faked a scared face."Because maybe I'll get nightmares without someone to proctect me." Ragna glared at Hazama, "You just want to torture me don't you?" Hazama shook his head, "Oh no, your the one that dared me. I thought I would just bring you with me."

Ragna continued to glare at Hazama. "..." Hazama got up, "I need to check the food." "Ya, you just do that." As Hazama went into the kitchen and brought out the steaming cake and stirred the soup. When Hazama returnered and smiled kindly, "Your turn?" Ragna shook his head, "No, I don't want to play any more." Hazama frowned. "Awww, don't be like that Rags... It was just for fun." Ragna glared at him.

"Thats fun? Are you sick in the head?" Hazama shrugged, "You started it. Now come on, one more game then we will be done for today." Ragna sighed. "Fine, but no more scare stuff." Hazama smiled, "Deal." Ragna stretched and breathed out, "Dare." Hazama grinned widely, " I dare you to stay here until Christmas is over." Ragna raised his brows, "Why?" Hazama shrugged, "Anyway, I bet the soup is done. I'll be back with food." Ragna was about to protest. But couldn't say anything. It was a dare...

Moments later Hazama returned with a bowl and a plate. Ragna watched as Hazama put the bowl on the table. It looked like beef stew. Then Hazama put down the plate. There was a egg on a small stand next to a piece of cake. "Enjoy, I'm going to get some tea."

-

"I am not going to watch it! Nope, nonoononoononononono!" Ragna stepped out of the room and was heading towards the door. Hazama frowned. "Well, I can't really force you to do anything... unless." Hazama grinned. "I can prove the whole world that Ragna the Bloodedge is a chicken." Ragna raised a brow. "How are you going to do that?" Hazama smiled. "Why would I tell you that? It wouldn't be fun then?" Ragna glared at Hazama. "Either way I really can't see that happening. Besides you don't have proof that I was here-" At that moment, a white flash broke Ragna's concentration. He looked down at Hazama's hands. He was holding a camera.

"How the he- give that to me!" Ragna charged at Hazama and slammed him into the wall, making him drop the camera. Hazama smiled and grabbed Ragna by the shoulders, making sure he wouldn't move. "See, we wouldn't have this complication at the moment now would we? Just watch the intro or so and that's it. I'm not forcing you to watch the whole thing." Ragna stared at Hazama slightly closed eyes.

Yellow orbs could be seen under those eyelashes, and for some reason, they were intriguing. More or less. "Well?" Ragna glared at him and slapped Hazama's hands away. "Fine. But don't get any ideas..." Hazama still had that damn smile on his face. Ragna just wanted to punch that damn smile off. "Come on, and watch The Grudge with me."

Ragna glared at Hazama. "You fucking suck Hazama." Hazama shrugged off the lame insult. "Don't be like that Raggy, all you have to so is watch the begging. Don't be such a chicken, chicken." Ragna rolled his eyes and picked up the movie.

"Just put it in." Ragna gave Hazama the movie. "Aww Raggy, just relax. It's not that scary." Hazama said as he took it and went to the TV and dvd player. "Come sit next to me."

-  
-End of Chapter-


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter three: Enemies-

Ragna groaned. "Fine, creep. Just get this over with." He went and sat next to Hazama. The movie slowly began to start with the intro. Ragna was cautious, he didn't trust any horror movie. He suspected a pop up. Hazama giggled and wrapped his arm around Ragna's shoulders. "Don't worry Rags, if you get too scared you can hug me or even hold my hand."

Ragna glared at Hazama, "If your calling me a wuss I swear-" Hazama smiles, "I didn't say you were a wuss." Ragna shrugged off Hazama's arm, "Fine, lets... just watch this damn thing." Ragna then heard Hazama sigh and lean back on his hands. "..."

-

Ragna couldn't take it anymore. This movie was just too scary. That boy freaked out Ragna was too much. "I'm h-heading to the bathroom..." Hazama looked up from his bowl of boiled eggs. "Oh, Ok... Don't miss." Ragna raised a brow then slightly chuckled, "I'll make sure I won't." Ragna got up and walked past Hazama. Ragna didn't really have to use the bathroom, he just wanted to get out of that room.

Ragna notices the camera still on the floor. (Good, now I can delete that damn thing.) Ragna picks up the camera and starts to look through it. There was just one photo, and it was of the living room... Wait... Did Hazama pretend to take that photo? Why? And Hazama did have time to send it... What was that guy planning? Ragna took time to process this. D-did Hazama lie to him from the start?

Ragna set the camera down on the kitchen table and took a seat. That dare that Hazama did, why does he want Ragna to stay? If Hazama wanted money he could have just called the police on him when he found him on that bench... Ragna glared at the fridge. Where was Ragna's sword? Why haven't he noticed that in the first place?! Ragna slammed his head on the table. How could he have been so stupid!?

Ragna got straight up and rushed towards Hazama's room. This guy wasn't telling the whole story. Ragna slammed the door open making Hazama jump. "Woah, Rags! Don't scare me-" Ragna grabbed Hazama by the collar and glared right in Hazama's slitted eyes. "Where. Is. My. Sword?" Hazama frowned, "Raggy, calm down I-" "Don't lie to me, Hazama. Where is my sword, tell me the truth!" Ragna slammed Hazama on the ground, causing him to grunt in surprise and pain. "Listen-!"

Ragna was silent, staring at Hazama. The green haired man stared back with confusion and slight fear. "Listen, I'm not really into fighting Ok? I just found you on that bench, I DID NOT see a sword, If I did you will have it, I promise." Hazama had his hands up to his chest, he sounded sincere, but Ragna was not convinced. "Im a wanted criminal and you expect me to believe that?" Hazama's brows turned upward, he looked frightened. A part of Ragna wanted to believe, but another part just wanted to leave or beat Hazama up for such a stupid lie.

"I-I'll look for it OK? I'll go back to the bench and find it, just, let me go alright?" Hazama reached his hands towards Ragna in a friendly way, instead Ragna slapped Hazama's hands away. "Just get me my sword." Ragna left the room without another word. Hazama watched Ragna then held his knees to his chest. (Maybe this was a bad idea... Being friends with Ragna the Bloodedge...) Hazama got up and stretched. (At least I don't have to watch that stupid movie, but still... It sucks to be hated all the damn time!)

Hazama took the last boiled egg from the bowl and sent off to the living room. Hazama looked out the window and frowned. It was getting dark out, aw well. Hazama grabbed a flashlight and a heavy coat and hat. "You going out right now?" Ragna asked from his seat in the living room. He sounded concerned. Hazama put on a fake smile. "Yup! If you need anything, just go through the fridge, alright?" Ragna was quiet, so Hazama took his leave.

_~~_~~_~~

_Last year Christmas_

Hazama smiled as he laid down the bag of dead road kill on Rachel's pouch. Personaly, he didn't like Rachel, but hey it was Christmas. The holiday of giving right? Hazama then left a gift card on top of the bag. The shitty vampire better like this gift, plus they were freshly dead. Drink up! Hazama chuckled under his breath as he rang the doorbell and ran off. He did have time to see her expression, he had other gifts to deliver.

Next was Carl. He knew how the boy loved toys and dolls, so Hazama left him a Barbie doll. His oversized doll that he carried around at least wouldn't be lonely anymore. Besides, maybe next year he would leave a dollhouse. Who knows.

Hazama just felt like giving that year, for instance he gave Jin Kisaragi a yaoi doujinshi, since he always had a feeling that guy was sort of... well. And Noel a breast pamphlet, just to be nice. He even gave that physco scientist a infestation of mice in her lab.

... A very lonely Christmas day. He wanted to tell someone his mishaps with those 'gifts' and his fun, instead he talked to himself. Many years before that, he didn't mind he was alone. But it slowly caught up to him. Maybe, just maybe, this year he could make a friend or lover out of Ragna.

-  
-End of Chapter-  
Don't forget to review! :D


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter four: Trolling-

Ragna rolled his eyes as Hazama left. Weird guy...Ragna stretched in his seat and sighed. He may as look around, it was kinda boring. Ragna got on his feet and went into the living room and scanned the movies. Most of the titles didn't ring a bell, but a few Ragna recognized. But he didn't feel like sitting around. He began to search the house, seeing if this guy was a friend or foe.

He went into the room where Hazama was watching that movie, the movie hasn't ended yet so Ragna just turned off the TV. It was no point in staying, he'll just leave when he got his sword back. He'd rather waste time somewhere else then here anyway. Something caught Ragna's eyes. He turned and saw a whole glass case full of shiny silver accessories. Was this Hazama's hobby?

Ragna saw some that had jewels in them, but most were just shiny pieces of metal. Ragna guessed they cost alot of money. Ragna really didn't think someone like Hazama would be a bit... feminine. It did sort of fit his strange personality though. Ragna looked around a bit more. Book cases full of books and such random trinkets. This must of been a relaxing room. Ragna took one last glance at the room then left.

He found a stair case, so he went up it. Strangely though, the door was locked. (It must be his room.) Ragna thought to himself. He shrugged it off and started his way downstairs before he heard a hissing sound. Ragna looked behind him and stared at the door. Why the hell would a door hiss at him? He spotted light under the door and a shadow move quickly across. Ragna stepped backward and almost lost his balance.

(That better not be a fucking ghost!) Ragna quickly went downstairs and shuddered. (Scary~...)

_

"I'm back~!" Hazama sang proudly. Ragna rubbed his head. He had relaxed on the couch and accidentally dozed off. "So you are, well, I'll be taking my leave." Ragna got up and reached for his sword. Hazama tilted his head in mock sadness. "Awww, really? But it's so cold out there." Ragna glared at him, "Ya, Einstein, I know that. I can handle myself you know." Hazama shook his head and danced away from Ragna's reach, "Your my guest, I should look out for stay a little longer? I promise it will be worth your time."

Ragna went after Hazama, "I think I can handle myself quite fine with out you. Just give me my sword!" Hazama side-stepped and smiled kindly, "Are you sure? I did find you, y'know. All cold and helpless~" Ragna reached for his sword one last time before Hazama hit him on the head. "Bad dog! Come on, Rags, don't be so stiff. Relax~ have a good time. Please?" Ragna rubbed his head, "Why you-, fine. Just this once."

Hazama grinned. "Alright, you want to sleep in my room or out in this living room? Either one is fine with me." Ragna thought of that shadow and shook his head, "Here is fine." Hazama then walked away, dragging the sword with him. "I'll get you some blankets then, be right back." "Hey, why you taking my sword again?" Hazama turned to look at Ragna and smiled softly, "You are a criminal right? I think you understand..."

Ragna crossed his arms. This was stupid. Sure he got Hazama's point, but if he didn't get his sword tomorrow that skinny green sonava-bitch was going to get that smile permanently wiped off his face.

Hazama returned moments later with blankets and pillows. "Sleep well, Raggy. Its going to be a big day tomorrow." Ragna glanced at Hazama, "Is that a warning?" Hazama chuckled, "No no, nothing like that. I just got plans, that's all." "And I'm not supposed to be worried." Hazama shrugged and began to walk away. "No, at least, I don't think so." Ragna took a mental note: (Don't ever trust this guy on his word.)

-

12:30 am.

Hazama quietly walked downstairs, making sure not to step on the creaks. Hazama smiled proudly to himself. He couldn't wait to see Rags face in the morning when he went up against these wonderful pranks. Hazama got some plastic wrap and wrapped it over the seat of the toilet. He made sure no wrinkles were found and they were nearly invisible to the eyes. Hazama then went into the kitchen and melted some glue sticks and added some food coloring.

He then poured the contents inside a unused glass, also tipping the glass over to slightly spilling the colored glue on wax paper, he also didn't move the 'll wait for the glue to dry, so he went over to where Rags was sleeping and took his tattered red coat off the rack and took it with him to the kitchen. Hazama grinned evily to himself.

Rags wasn't tending to stay, so why not challenge him to stay? Hazama checked the drying glue, it was decent. He then began to rip the wax paper, also trying to be quiet at the same time. He spotted Ragna shift in his sleep, but not much. Hazama made sure the wax paper wasn't noticable and placed the 'spilt drink' on Ragna's coat. Hazama then threw away the extra content, also making sure everything was in good shape he snuck back upstairs, exited for the day to come.

~Morning~

Ragna yawned and scratched his head. He sat up and stretched. He looked around; (oh ya... I'm at this guy's place.) Ragna got up and began to shuffle over to the bathroom. He turned on the light and closed the door. He lifted the seat, he saw something move when he did, but couldn't pinpoint it or care. He began to do his thing when everything went wrong... He missed, plus it wasn't going in. Ragna didn't know what to think. Or figure out what was going on when it was too late.

Then it hit him. Plasic wrap. "HAZAMA!" Ragna screamed, angrily. Damn him! Why the fuck did he do this anyway? To get on his nerves?! Ragna then heard laughter. High, shrill laughter that almost sounded insane, but it was still laughter. Ragna pulled up his pants, his cheeks stained red from anger and embarrassment. What could he do? Ragna left the bathroom after washing his hands.

He'll make Hazama clean that up. Ragna went in the kitchen and opened the fridge and scanned it. He took an apple and closed the door. He then spotted his coat on the table. There... was a spilled milkshake on his coat... "HAZAMA, YOU BASTARD!" Ragna screamed in anger, he turned around to see Hazama grinning, but had his hands to his ears. "Don't be so loud, Rags, I'm not deaf." Ragna glared at pointed at his coat, "You did this, did you not!"

Ragna shouted. Hazama slightly winced but his grin grew, "And if I did?" Ragna glared and grabbed Hazama by the neck of his sleeping gown. "You are going to pay-" Hazama giggled, "Ok, will that be twenty dollars or what?" Ragna became confused for a moment, "What?" Hazama giggled again, "Do you want twenty dollars?" Ragna groaned. "Not that kind of 'pay'." Hazama licked Ragna's hand, making him flinch and let go. "Then what kind of 'pay' do you mean?"

"I m-meant, nevermind... just clean that up would you?" Ragna's cheeks have flushed again. Not by anger, but more of confusion and embarrassment. "Well that's easy." Hazama went over and picked up the cup, the other thing was that the 'spilt drink' also went with the cup. Ragna frowned the glared, "You bitch!" Hazama covered his mouth with his hand, "Aw Rags, you look so cute when your angry." Ragna blushed but continued to glare. "Creep, I'm out!"

"So you being a chicken again?" Ragna stopped in his tracks, "Stop calling me that." "But your leaving, even after I pranked you. Sour puss." Ragna turned around and crossed his arms. "You challenge me?" Hazama licked his fingers and open his eyes slightly, grinning menacingly at Ragna. "Yup. And if you leave, your a sour puss, and a coward in my book." Ragna got in a fighting stance, "Your on." Hazama shook his head, "Not that kind of challenge. Can you beat me in a game of 'pranking' or are you a coward and chicken? If you leave it means I beat you."

Ragna straighens up and crossed his arms, "Fine, I accept. When does it end?" Hazama shrugs and yawns, "Depends, I guess whenever you want it to." Ragna raises a brow, "I'm guessing this is to make me stay longer?" Hazama faked a awed look, "Wow. That is the smartest thing you've said so far, I'm so proud of you Rags!"

Ragna rolls his eyes and walks away, "Should have figured you creep!" "Aw, don't be like that! Your hurting my feelings." Hazama called after Ragna. "I don't really care at this point!"

-  
-End of Chapter-  
The pranks I got were from a youtube video I got, so DISCLAIMER~~~  
PS Hazama is supposed to be a bit more childish when he isn't Terumi, so ya. :3


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter five: Shopping-

Ragna couldn't believe why he agreed to stay. He should just have beaten that lousy bastard and take back his sword. That way he could leave. But he just went with it. Playing a few pranks wouldn't be that hard would it? Ragna looked around the room to see if Hazama was nearby before seeing what he could do. A few pranks? Damn, he needed ideas.

"Hey, Rags!" Ragna jumped and looked behind him, glaring at Hazama. "What?" The words came out harsher than intended, but Hazama didn't seem to care. "I'm headed to town, need anything?" (A few prank tools may do...) Ragna shrugged, "Nothing really, is it possible if I go with you?" Hazama raised a brow, "You got money?" Ragna felt for his wallet.

He should have enough... "Ya." Hazama grinned, "Sure. And if you need help, just let me know." Hazama patted Ragna on the shoulder and went to get his coat. Ragna sighed. That guy was just plain annoying. Once he beat him at his own game, he will finally be able to leave this place for good.

Ragna put on his coat before he felt a hand on his shoulder again. "I wouldn't wear your normal clothes, Rags." Ragna was about to protest when he saw the look on Hazama's face. He... was serious. "Come on, Rags. I got some other clothes for you." Ragna was curious. Why did this guy care so much? Ragna followed till Hazama went upstairs. "..." Hazama looked down from the top of the stairs to see Ragna standing there, "Is Raggy afriad of heights?"

Ragna glared at him. "Fine, i'm coming." Ragna quickly went up the stairs and spotted what may have been the sorce of this hissing. A glass tank was placed in the middle of the room. It wasn't very big, nor small. "What's in it?" Ragna asked looking at Hazama who was searching for clothes in his closet. "Oh, that's just my snake." ... Snake? Ragna went closer to the tank and peered inside. All he saw was a log and some sand. He couldn't see the snake.

"He doesn't like new visitors very much. He prefers to hide." Hazama's voice said not too far away. Ragna then heard Hazama come closer and nudge him in the side. "Here put these on." Ragna glanced at the clothes handed to him. It looked similar to what Hazama was wearing. "And if that doesn't fit, I can put something together." Hazama grinned.

"Well... Thanks Haz." Ragna headed downstairs and went to the bathroom to change. Hazama looked at the glass tank and sighs. "Let's go see how Raggy looks."

-~-~-~-~-

"How the hell can you wear this? It's too fucking tight!" Ragna gasped as Hazama handed him diffrent pants. "Just stop yelling, your giving me a headache!" Hazama snapped. "Now hows that?" Ragna put them on and breathed deeply, "Better..." Hazama groaned as he saw the mess Ragna made, shirts were scattered on the floor, pants were hanging on the sink and toilet. Ragna rolled his eyes, "Come on. Lets just go." "We are buying you clothes." Ragna pushes Hazama out of the way, "Fine. Lets not waste anymore time then."

Hazama sighs and walks after Ragna. Hazama did not expect this to happen, but he went with it. Maybe he should just have said no to Rags then... Nah... Rags needed his time to get out of the house. Lets just hope they didn't run into trouble.

They reached town not long before Hazama heard some light music from one of the stores. Hazama grinned and turned to Ragna. "Hey, want to dance?" Ragna had a confused yet annoyed look on his face. "Like I would dance with you, creep." Hazama felt a slight ping of pain inside but shrugged. "Right, like you don't want a piece of this." Ragna rolled his eyes, "I'm into girls." Hazama grinned wider, "Hey look; A new version of pedobear!"

Ragna glared at Hazama and was about to punch him when he saw Hazama point at a nearby store. "Rags, come on. Stop being a pedo and get some stuff." He heard Rags groan and he quickly got out of the way of the belated punch. "Raggy, don't be like that! You need to learn how to take a joke." Hazama quickly rushed to the store and put his hands on his hips. Ragna groaned again and rushed after Hazama.

This damn Hazama was getting even more on his nerves. But why would he say such things? Was he hitting on Ragna? He pushed the thought away as he got closer to Hazama. This guy was just too unreadable at times. Hazama held the door open for Ragna. "Ladies first." Ragna flipped Hazama off and went in the store. For now, he'll just have to deal with him until this stupid game is over.

Hazama strides over to Ragna's side. "Well, Raggy, I'm going to get some grocerys first. You get whatever you want, just... be careful." Hazama tilts his hat in a 'goodbye' motion and walks off. Ragna watches as Hazama heads in the different direction,"It's not like I can go anywhere..." He mumbles to himself and heads to different sections of the store.

Nothing really had much for pranking, which sucked... horribly. "Ah, I don't believe I have you seen you before. Who are you?" Ragna turned around to see a young blonde girl in a black puffy dress. She had a red, fat bat flying next to her and a black fat cat. "Uh..." "Oh, how impolite of me, I am Rachel Alucard. From the looks of it, you look like a gentleman, are you not?" Damn you Hazama! "Well, actually I am borrowing these clothes from a friend..."

Rachel nods, "You are in search of assistance? I may be able to help you." Ragna shook his head and raised his arms a bit, "No, no... Its fine really." The young girl sighs, as if disappointed. "If you insist. I do hope Valkenhayn has what he has needed, I am growing quite bored here." Ragna becomes curious, "You don't seem to from around here either. Where are you from little girl?" Rachel glares at Ragna. "'Little girl'? Well I never! For your information, I am a vampire and is quite older than you, you baboon!"

"More like shitty vampire." Ragna turns around to see Hazama holding a basket full of food and other junk Ragna didn't have time to look at because Rachel growls. "Hazama. What are YOU doing here?" Hazama grins with mock kindness. "Christmas shopping, and I am afraid this is the wrong store to get blood, am I right?" Ragna looked from Hazama and Rachel. It was quite obvious these two didn't like each other.

"Um, Haz?" Ragna felt he needed to change the subject before something went down. "Not now Rags, I want to catch up with this vampire-wannabe." Rachel gasps in pure anger and slight shock that someone would throw pity insults at fat cat also looked offended, but didn't say anything. "Now you listen here, I can tear you up in a second without moment of hesitation, you ridiculous excuse for a snake!" Hazama pouted, "So I'm guessing you didn't like the presents last Christmas?"

Rachel stuck her nose up in the air in pure disgust. "It was horrid, thank you very much. I could have sworn I saw a few maggots or so in that decaying excuse of a gift!" Hazama had a thoughtful look before sighing. "Hmmm, must have gotten a rotten one for ya, well, hey, no one's perfect." Hazama shrugs before turning his back on Rachel and grabbing Ragna's arm. "Well, see you later shitty vampire. Me and Raggy are Christmas shopping, better find a map to the blood store."

Ragna looked back as he was being lead away. She was glaring at both of them before flicking one of her long ponytails and walking away. "So sorry about that Raggy, she can be a real bitch." Hazama murmured before letting go of his arm. "Now, what about we say we get something to eat before we finish this?" Ragna raised a brow, "But we've only been here for a few minutes." Hazama shrugs. "Ya, but I'm hungry, what do you want to get?"

That was true, they did skip breakfast... "Fine, I don't really care what we get." Hazama put a finger to his lips before frowning. "Chinese food sound good? Or maybe something else?" Ragna shrugged, "Like I said I don't care. Hazama smiled widely and wrapped his arm around Ragna's shoulders. "Then Chinese food it is! Come, Princess Ragna, your feast awaits." Ragna felt his stomach churn with disgust at the name and also embarrassment. "Where did that come from?!"

Hazama hissed with pain and rubbed his ear with his other hand, making sure not to tip the basket. "Don't yell so loud, Princess, you would have burst my eardrum y'know." "Stop calling me that." Hazama grinned. "Nope." Ragna glared and grabbed Hazama's ear, (the one that was yelled in), and pulled on it. "I swear you won't have to worry about people yelling if you don't have ears." Hazama flinched as Ragna began to pull harder. "Ok! Ok! Rags, Rags, I'll just call you that, I swear." Hazama begged.

"Good." Ragna let go of Hazama's ear and he backed off from Ragna. "Sheesh, it was just a joke Rags. Don't take everything so serious." Hazama said rubbing his ear. "You deserved it." Ragna muttered. "Lets just go get something to eat."

-  
-End of Chapter-  
Heheh, Princess Ragna... :3 Sorry if Hazzy is a bit OC but, I really do think he would act somewhat like this if Terumi wasn't possessing him. :P


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter six: Not So Innocent-

"We're here." Hazama says as he puts the bags under the table. They had arrived to the restaurant shortly after they had bought the items. Ragna sits across from Hazama. "So what's your deal with the Rabbit?" Hazama frowns as he looks up at Ragna. "You mean the shitty vampire? Well... " He trails off as he picks up the menu. "Personally, if you knew her, you would understand." Hazama left it at that as he opened the menu.

"She seemed nice." Ragna commented. "Oh? And if I met your brother?" "Your comparing someone that you never met to that Rabbit?" Ragna asks a bit more annoyed than he already was. "And what if I did meet your brother?" Hazama grins widely behind the menu. "I doubt it." Ragna said gruffly. He was a bit curious though. "Let me guess. Your brother has blonde hair, is in the Police department, and is considered a hero for stopping a war in a foreign country correct?"

Ragna's mouth opened slightly in pure utter shock. "How the hell...?" Hazama puts down the menu. "Well I used to be in the Intelligence Dept., well my rank was... ehm... Captian? Anyway, I quit due to some, what-cha-meh-call it? Difficulties." Ragna glares at Hazama. "What do you do now?" Hazama shrugs. "I work odd jobs and such. Besides, I have a hobby that I do. Keeps me busy." Ragna sits back and looks at Hazama in a different point of view. "You really don't seem the one to do such. You look more of a... gentleman?" Ragna wasn't sure if that was the right word.

Hazama stared at Ragna. A... gentleman? How unexpected for someone like Ragna to call him such. Hazama smiles. "How sweet, but no. I am far from that." His smile widens. A waitress comes over, "Uh... Can I take your order?" Hazama snickered. "Ya, bend over." "What was that, sir?" "I said, 'Yes. I would like to order.'" The waitress frowns. "Oh, Ok. What would you like?" Hazama glances at the menu one last time. "Hmm, some dumplings and teriyaki chicken with extra sweet and sour sauce." "Anything to drink?" Hazama had a thoughtful look. "Water should be fine."

The waitress nodded and looked at Ragna. "And you sir?" Ragna straightens up and frowns. "I guess the same thing, just I want tea instead of water." The waitress bowed and walked away. Once she was out of sight Ragna looked at Hazama in shock with a slight smile on his face. "I can't believe you did that." Hazama smirked. "What, she told me that she wanted an order." "Like that was the order she meant." Ragna said shaking his head.

Hazama got the impression was neither impression nor disappointed. Which was fine. He didn't really care what other people thought. Or at least he kept telling himself that. "Hey, Hazama. Since you were in the Intelligence... did you hear anything about this guy named Terumi?"

_(A/N: Terumi is only going to mentioned, but he isn't going to show up, plus the timeline is somewhat similar. :P Sorry about that.)_

Hazama thought for a moment. "Terumi? Yuki Terumi?" Ragna nodded, then tilted his head. "Speaking of which... You look alot like him." Hazama sighs like he was depressed. "Thus, that is the reason I quit. Well, one of the reasons..." Ragna frowned. "What happened?" Hazama put on of his hands on his hat and adjusted it. "Well, for one, Terumi is a wanted criminal like yourself. Except his is considered more of a jokster, but still very dangerous. Also, little is know about him. The problem is, they only know what he looks like which leads to me."

"So basically you were being accused of being Terumi?" Ragna asks. Hazama nodded. "The other reasons were just that, I was getting bored. And when I get bored I play tricks. I pissed off way too many people at the Intelligence... I got problems. Misunderstandings, people calling me racist because I put a dog toy in a beastkin's office as a gift for a wedding and such. You get the point." Ragna nodded. "Well, I suppose you can take jokes a bit far." Hazama glared at him. "Hey, just because I put plastic wrap on the toilet was a joke I did it once. And a fake milkshake spill. That was it. I didn't set you up to go on a gay date with your brother did I?"

Ragna shuddered at the thought, "I do thank you for that." Hazama raised a brow. "Am I missing something?" Ragna shook his head, "Ah, no. It's nothing. And here comes the food." Hazama turns around to face the waitress, actually looking at her this time. It was Noel Vermillion. Hazama grins. He turns around facing Ragna again. As the food was set on the table Hazama greets her. "Ah, former Liutenent Vermillion, why didn't I recognize your voice earilier? How's Jin?" Noel jumps and almost spills the water on Hazama. "C-Captian Hazama?"

"Please, I'm longer with the Intelligence." Hazama mumbles bluntly, but soon returns to his cherry voice. "So, how's life treating you?" Noel folds her hands together in front of her. "Ok... I guess. Who's your friend?" Hazama eyes Ragna smiling, "Oh, you mean my roommate. He's cool I guess. I call him Rags, or Raggy. You can too if you want." Ragna glares, "I have a name you know!" Hazama grins, "And would you like to introduce yourself?" Ragna opened his mouth then closed it, realizing what he was about to do. He sends a vicious death glare at Hazama.

"Nevermind, just stick with the nicknames." Hazama chuckles. "He's a bit grumpy, don't mind him. Hey, Noel, since you quit have you heard anything from the Major?" Noel sighs. "He's no longer Major. He's planning to become Captain soon. That way he can find the wanted criminals, Terumi and Ragna. He thinks they are working together." Hazama nods. "Well thats too bad. I really don't think they are though. Just saying."

Noel frowns, "How can you be so sure?" Hazama shrugs, "Like I said, I was just saying. Besides, if Ragna was working for Terumi we would be hearing reports. They would be ruthless killers and all that the media thinks up." Noel nods, slightly understanding. She looks over at Ragna, her face becomes thoughtful. "He looks alot like Ragna, but not egscaly." She noted to herself. She didn't realise she said that outloud. Ragna was about to say something but Hazama said something that caught both Noel's and Ragna's off guard.

"If Raggy was Ragna the Bloodedge I would know. Besides, I got stuff planned for him." Noel bows, "So sorry, Mr. Hazama. It's just, he looked similar." Hazama chuckled. "It's fine, just be careful what you say Miss Vermillion." She nods and walks off. "What do you mean, you got stuff planned Hazama?" Ragna said in a low and deadly voice. Hazama didn't react much but insead picked up chopsticks and took a bite of his food. "Now that's a secret, special friend of mine. I wouldn't want to ruin such fun, now would I?"

Ragna glares but scratches his head. "You confuse me, Haz. You really do."

-  
**-Flashback when Hazama was Captian-**  
**-Fake character also-**

"Hey, Captian!" Hazama turns around to face Makana, a fox beastkin. "Ya, what is it?" He said a bit annoyed that he was interrupted from his boiled egg snack. "We got more news on Terumi!" Hazama sighs and gets up. "Fine, lets hear it." Makana takes a deep breath. "There was a church that was burned down a women murdered. Some people suspect it was a terrorist attack from Terumi." Hazama frowned. "Did people live in the church?"

Makana nodded. "Two boys, one girl and that woman. But they weren't found, I think they were kidnapped sir." Hazama sighs, "Fine. Do a search party and whatever else is needed. See if you can gain any information. You find them make sure they get a home." Hazama sits back down and eats an egg. Makana was still standing there. Hazama glares. "Did I stutter?" Makana shakes her head. "No, sir. I'll be on my way."

Hazama sighs. One question got to him. Why would Terumi attack a family? Such a petty crime... It didn't make any sense at all. Hazama pops another egg in his mouth, thinking. What could the children have that he wants? Hazama was deep in thought. Ever since that war, Terumi quit the Six Heroes... Yet... Why children?

Hazama then remembered one line Terumi had said before departing. _"I'm going to make sure my pet doesn't screw up this time..."_ Could that 'pet' be the one of the children? It made sense. In fact perfect sense.

**Few hours later...**

Makana knocked at the door. "What?" "It's me." Hazama smiles kindly. "You can come in." Makana twitches her tail and looks around. "I brought the information sir." Hazama was at his desk, giving that sickly smile. "So what is it? Or is there paperwork?" Makana bows when she see's him. "Both sir. Here..." She walks up and puts the small envelope on his desk.

Hazama picks it up and opens it. "These are burned a bit..." Some of it wasn't burned, which was because they came form one of the offices. The others were obviously from the house. There was also some pictures. They seems to be of the children. "Sir, they came from the house. I also have to tell you the one with the spiked hair, I think Ragna, wasn't found at the scene. We found the other two not too far away. They said they didn't see anything of the fire or Terumi."

Hazama looked at the pictures. One with a spiked haired kid, a blonde boy and girl. The spiked haired kid go this attention. This must be Ragna...

"Hey Hazama? Can you hear me?" Ragna said getting his attention. "Ah, sorry. I was deep in thought. You need something?" Hazama said a bit awkwardly. Ragna pointed at the plants. They were both empty. How long was he out of it? "Oh, well, better pay for it then." Hazama said, grinning sheepishly. Ragna looks around. "I think she's at the desk." Hazama get's up. "I'll just pay over there. You stay here, Rags."

Ragna nods. "Ya..."

-  
-End of Chapter-


	7. Chapter 7

-Chapter seven: Four More Days-

Hazama sighs as he picks up the bags. "Think that's the last of it. Come on Rags, let's get going." Hazama had made sure that Ragna didn't see all that he had bought. Even though... well... he was shopping with him in the first place. Hazama walked out of the store and shivered. Snow was falling rapidily. Not only that, the wind was blowing. Hazama quickly looked behind him to see Ragna crossing his arms to keep himself warm.

"If we hurry, we can get there faster. Hand me some of the bags." Ragna offered, sacrificing an arm to help. Hazama nodded and handed him a bag. They both ran against the cold. Moments later Ragna burst threw the door and set the bag down. Hazama came in shortly, shivering. Some snow had gotton on his hat and jacket. "..."

Hazama set the bags down and walked over to the heater. Ragna went over and nocked the hat off of Hazama. "H-hey! What was that for?" Hazama protested. He felt something cold and wet fall on his neck and he jumped. "Be careful you may melt." Ragna said sarcastically and was about to walk away when he felt his feet give out from under him. He fell to the ground and he growled. "Why I outa-"

A weight was on his back. Ragna glared as he tried to stand, but hands reached and grabbed his wrists. A soft warm whisper rang through his ear. "That was cold, Rags..." Heat rose to Ragna's face. Why is this bothering me? "Get off you sicko!" A chuckle was heard. "But Rags... Didn't you just nock of a piece of clothing?" What the hell is wrong with this guy? "G-get off!" Ragna once again tried to raise to his feet, but to no avail, Hazama wrapped his legs around his waist.

"Aww, but the game just started!" Hazama moved one of his hands away from Ragna's wrist to have to the other held by his other hand. He then began to move his hand around Ragna's back, making sure that he was only touching clothing at the moment. He was testing his boundarirs. Ragna didn't want to admit it, but it felt more like a back massage, which felt really good at the moment. He didn't want Hazama to know that though.

"You fucking green haired manaic! Get off of me!" He shouted angryly and twisted his body so he was facing Hazama. Hazama had a sadist grin on his face, and he leaned closer to Ragna. "Oh? You seemed to have enjoyed it Raggy Boy." "Ya, well, I don't need to be molested by anyone at the fucking moment." "Molested? How can I molest someone that enjoys to be molested?" Ragna rolled his eyes at the cleverly put words.

"See? You can't answer that. So..." Hazama leaned in closer and stuck out his tongue. In a weird way... It... seemed kind of... Ragna shook the thought. Before he could figure out what he was going to say, Hazama licked his lips. It wasn't a kiss, but it felt like it. Ragna's mind went into slow motion. First, Hazama was on top of him. Now he was on top of Hazama. He didn't know why, he just was. And that look. That damn fucking look.

Hazama's eyes glowed a bright yellow. Full of lust and want. Ragna on the other hand, had no idea what he wanted or what he was doing. But he knew one thing for sure. He wasn't in control. Something else was. A dark feeling oozed out of him, making him think and do weird things. After a few more moments he had got himself back into control and he had realized what he had done.

He had bit Hazama. On the neck. He could see some droplets of blood creep out of his pale skin. "..." A moment of silence. It was strange... why did he bite Hazama? He was feeling strange... The Azure... It was reacting. What could have caused this? The world became dizzy... Darkness was consuming him...

~~~~~  
Ragna awoke later to see that he was laying on the couch, a blanket was wrapped around him. How long was he out? He then heard clattering in the kitchen. Ragna got up quietly and removed the blanket from himself. He looked, more or less peeked, into the kitchen. Hazama had a thoughtful look on his face. Ragna couldn't advert his eyes away from Hazama's bandaged neck.

Guilt was there. Yet it confused Ragna. Why did he care so much for this guy that he barely knew? Sure he did welcome him in his hom out of the snow and bad weather, yet he played games that made no sense. It was annoying, yet, oddly fun. "Hm?" Ragna looked up to see Hazama's face close, his eyes lidded. "Your awake. Are you hungry?"

Ragna looked away and nodded. How long was he staring at him like that? "Go sit down, I'll bring the food to you." Ragna nods again. Why didn't he just push Hazama away when they first met? This wouldn't have happened, now it was too late. Was it too late to leave? Maybe he can make it up to Hazama...

Hazama returns moments later carring a plate. Ragna looks up. That damn smile. He smiles way too damn much! Anger filled Ragna. "Why the fuck do you smile?" Ragna mumbled. It came out harsher than intended. Hazama sets the plate down and points at his sickly-sweet grin. "It's scary what a smile can hide." He left it at. Hazama walked out of the room.

Ragna looked down at the plate. Meat buns and rice. Seems like Hazama wasn't in the kitchen to cook. Ragna sighs. Ragna pushed the plate away and laid down on the couch. He reaches over and grabs a meat bun and takes a bite. He needed some time to think.

~~~~

Hazama stretches and yawns. He then looks in his snake tank. So it was true... Ragna did have that monster inside of him. He was the one that Terumi wanted... Hazama sighs. Reasons come and go, but now he got himself in a hole. He was pretty sure that Rags was confused and worried. But for now, he had other plans... and maybe some desperate measures to make sure Terumi couldn't get Rags.

Here or in the future.


End file.
